<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic Mixtapes: O Children by CypressSunn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799691">Magic Mixtapes: O Children</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn'>CypressSunn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magic Mixtapes [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magicians (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Fanmix, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/CypressSunn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Songs for a lifetime of blunted hopes and the fixed <b>perseverance</b> of one master magician turning the page once more. A Henry Fogg Mix.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magic Mixtapes [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magic Mixtapes: O Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No one cared about Fogg and you know what? All of them were WRONG.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>For those who teach and those who craft the spellcrafters. For fledgling gifts turned to curses, the youth lost so wizened age may take its place, balmed only by the poisons its picked up along the way. For the hardest lessons learned in allowing others to learn from their own failures in kind. Songs for a lifetime of blunted hopes and the fixed <strong>perseverance</strong> of one master magician turning the page once more. A Henry Fogg Mix.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “ Magic has been a brutal series of disappointments, and after living forty timelines, thirty-nine of which range from the comically horrendous to the apocalyptically absurd, to find it was all for nothing, well... leaving this life actually feels liberating. ” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>one. <strong>Intro, The xx<br/>
</strong></p><p>two.<b> Politk, Coldplay</b><br/>
<br/>
three.<strong> Terms And Conditions, Chet Faker</strong><br/>
<br/>
four.<strong> Time Machine, Søren Lorensen</strong><br/>
<br/>
five.<strong> The Beast, Austra</strong><br/>
<br/>
six.<strong> Whispering, Alex Clare</strong><br/>
<br/>
seven.<strong> Lessons, SOHN</strong><br/>
<br/>
eight.<strong> Premonitions, Vaults<br/>
</strong></p><p>nine.<strong> Lost It To Trying {Mouths Only Lying}, Son Lux</strong><br/>
<br/>
ten. <b>O Children, Nick Cave &amp; The Bad Seeds<br/>
</b></p><p>eleven.<strong> The Answer {Remix}, Unkle &amp; Trentemøller</strong><br/>
<br/>
twelve. <b>What's Going On, A Perfect Circle<br/>
</b></p><p>thirteen.<strong> Dead Hearts, Stars</strong></p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/09BKYyBZtyGGm8zC01OgIS?si=0nfBbOr1TiKirKgitdeB-Q"> <em> Spotify</em> </a>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>